cosmicgarfieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Arbuckle
Jon Arbuckle is the owner of Garfield and Odie. Chosen to raise Garfield, and make sure he did not learn of his true identity. Personality Jon Arbuckle is a normal man. The epitome of mundanity. The Archetype of the Middle-Class American Man. Maybe it was for this mundanity that he was choosen. After Garfield awakened he was filled with despair and hatred. The desire to kill, leading to his spiral into madness and instability. Making it difficult for him to find allies, even more difficult then it would of already been in the New World. This hatred and instability led to him becoming reckless, wont to act rashly and without thought. History Before Garfield- Born . He lived a very normal life, one of those people that you can easily forget not long after meeting them. not sticking out in any way. Though he was happy, thus mundanity, obscurity, and ignorance gave him joy and comfort. He was in a relationship with Liz, and has been in such a relationship for years. Never being able to build up the confidence to propose to her. Garfield It was August 15th, 1975. Many were panicking over a coming Armageddon. Though Jon Arbuckle, as a somewhat secular individual, dismissed this. At 14:30 a knock echoed from the door, and he went over to open it. Though a voice screamed in his head not to open it, a powerful instinct, telling him that no matter what he does, he must not open the door. Ignorant of what lay before him he opened the door, to be faced by The Man This "Man" gave him Garfield, and vanished. Thus he decided to care for the neonate kitten. Though he could quickly tell it was not an ordinary cat, developing a basic vocabulary by the age of 6 months, and by a little over 1 year was fluent in English. Also prefering to walk bipedaly and having strange cravings for a cat. This worries Jon, but he feared telling anyone of it, for he would be experimented on. Tortured for information concerning his abdnormal physiology. He also worried about how hate filled Garfield was about the world, he despised nigh everything with a burning passion. Often times leading to bouts of depression. Garfield lived longer than any cat should, living to the age of 31. Dying on October 6th. Gorefield When Garfield passed away October 6th, 2006, 16:32:12. He metamorphosed, transcended. Taking on the new name Gorefield, his true new name was unpronouncable by any tounge of man. This filled Jon with terror unimaginable, as reality itself was overwritten with Garfields Law. All was under his vile hegemony. He had become the God of the Universe. All bending to his will. Jon was made a target in this new world. Always tormented by Gorefield and the infinite fragments of his being. Plaything Gorefield changed the world, and Jon was made to live through the worst of it. The very fabric of reality bending and twisting in impossible ways soley for the purpose of tormenting him. Life became Hell, for all reality wanted him to suffer. One of his favorite methods, and one of the most sadistic, is to make him live a happy life with Liz, forgetting about all pain. Before either turning it into a hellscape, or by making him wake up. Though Jon was not allowed to succumb no madness. Nor was he allowed to die. For such things would be a blessing. He had to remain fully sane, fully concious and aware, through all of it. For madness was like an anesthetic, numbing the pain experienced, both physical and emotional, and no anaglesia shall be allowed for him. Only the curse of sanity and knowledge. He was released into the world after twenty years of this torture. Though to him it felt like an eternity, it was an eternity. Though he found himself cursed with eternal youth. Unable to age, nor allowed to perish. The New World He was allowed to escape, and became a wanderer in the Fallen World. Through this new life he suffered, seeing how much the world had defended in only twenty years. Nowhere was he accepted, nowhere could be find peace. Living in this world fostered his hatred for his once beloved Cat. Karl Krafft He was an aimless wanderer, and for three decades he was powerless, until in 2056 he was met by a strange man. That despite his human form, he had a presence similar to Garfield. He was not a human. The Man introduced himself as Karl Krafft, and he offered him great power. The ability to fight against the Mad God. Jon was thus bequeathed great power, made an Other One. With this power he was able to fight against the Beasts that were under Garfield. The Avatars were yet unreachable by his blade. His fangs could not yet reach them. But he could slay those that prowled the land. The Freedom Fighters With his newfound power he created an organization, which he named the Freedom Fighters. Which those who witnessed his strength joined, though many were far too afraid to fight against their captors. By 2060 they had around 300 members. Those that joined too becoming powerful, Jon bequeathing upon them the power to rend the flesh of the Beasts. They were like cells within his being, sharing in his transcendent power. The Cult But, against his own will, the Organization began to become more alike a cult. Worshipping him as a Messiah, as a God. For what else could one think seeing his love and his strength. Though some did reject his divinity, saying he was but a man gifted strength by a God. These beliefs were strengthened and made more organized by the writings of Arron Bellandi, one of the greatest Freedom Fighters. Who wrote scriptures about Jon, nothing but mad ramblings of a mind addled by drugs and despair, broken by the overexposure to Aether. He hated being worshipped, though no matter what he said, he could not change the minds of those who convinced themselves of his divinity. While this was going on, Garfield and his Avatars were well aware of the growing power of the Freedom Fighters, though were yet to see them as any real threat. Thus, by the Orders of Garfield, decided to let them be. To see what they do, and crush then when their hope is highest. When their delusion of hope and grandeur is at its greatest, take it all away, and grind it to dust in front of them. The Betrayal The Freedom Fighters began to fight amongst themselves. Fracturing into three Factions, the Loyalists, the Faithful, and the The , were created in 2106 when XXX XXX and XXX XXX, who have been slowly losing faith and hope over the years, succumbing to the seductions of Garfield. Who promised them happiness, comfort, and great power. Taking advantage of their feelings of inadequecy in being the weakest of the Twelve, and in their despair and feelings of hopelessness. This was named the Great Schism, and the Freedom Fighters were fractured apart, as men choose sides. A Battle was fought across the Sonoran Desert and the Rockies. Razing the land and leveling much of the mountain range. A significant portion of the group perished in the battle, and blood watered the rocks of the broken Earth. This was a major blow upon Jon and his followers. Not only did they lose two leaders, and many men, but they also have two new foes, both of great power. It too effected him emotionally, for he deeply trusted the two men, yet he was nonetheless betrayed. Seeds of paranoia were also sewn, as men feared that any one of them could at any moment go turncoat. Psychological Collapse- The Great Schism led to the start of Jons collapse into further mental instability. As betrayal gnawed at his heart, and paranoia tainted his every thought. Thus hatred was birthed within him, not just of Garfield, but too of his own men. Leading to him, sinking into seclusion. His hatred for Garfield and his Followers increased trillion-fold, and he became rash. Taking actions not through the decision of a group of delegates, after a process of strategic planning, but out of taking whatever chance he gets. Leading to more deaths of his men due to his rash actions. This led to a further collapse as the guilt upon his heart was made heavier, creating a cycle of self-perpetuating death and misery. The Seal of Osiris In the year 2143 Jon was gifted the Seal of Osiris. Which granted him great power, enough so that he could defeat the Avatars that made up Gorefields being. He began to break free of his slavery, no longer held down in shakles. Not having to live his life in fear and torment unending. Like a phoniex he was reborn from the ashes. He would regain his formal life, he would free the world from the infernal embrace of Gorefield. To become mankind's salvation. Yet in the back of his mind, in the deepest corner, pushed down and denied. He knew that it was hopeless. The Avatars would come back after their bodies are destroyed, and Gorefield would eternally remain thier God. For who could hope to surpass something so unfathomably powerful. Despite this he continued to fight, even when all hope is lost. Even if it is pointless, he will fight on. It is either this, or accepting suffering eternal. He would not just give in like that! He fights not in hope of victory, but becuase it was a purpose. A point to existing. For over a century he lived without any point, any purpose. He existed just as a plaything, the world is indeed comic, but the joke was on mankind. And who else to be the favourite jester than the most ordinary, mundane, and insignificant man on the planet. His life was a joke, made for the amusement of a higher being. They laugh at his suffering, reveling in schadenfreude. Category:Human Category:Male Category:American Category:Characters